Twenty Minutes
by rawstberry
Summary: Momoko is tired of being teased by the annoying red-headed boy that sits behind her. Oneshot, BrickxMomoko.


I already have had this posted on my deviantART account for a few months now. (: Hope you like it!

* * *

**Twenty Minutes**

Ten to three. Ten minutes until freedom. Ten minutes until she'd have the rest of the day to herself!

And most of all, ten more minutes until she didn't have to have a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head, and ten more minutes until she didn't have to deal with _him_!

"Hey."

Momoko looked behind her in annoyance at the bane of her every school day.

"You're ugly."

"Shut up, Brick!" she hissed back at the redhead, who was smirking triumphantly.

This time, the truancy officers had really done it! Sure, they were only trying to get kids to care about their educations, but why did they have to capture the Rowdyruff Boys?

Sure, Kaoru and Miyako were lucky enough to not have any of them in _their_ classes that year, but it just _had_ to happen to her, didn't it?

"Oi, Momoko," Brick whispered again, poking her with his pen. She turned around and glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Brick," she said through clenched teeth, getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Stop looking back at me," he said, raising an eyebrow. Momoko let out an extremely exasperated sigh and turned around. But first, she told him off.

"Listen, creep, I know you think it's funny to pick on me, but maybe you should just grow up, shut up, and leave me alone!" she hissed at him, giving _the_ glare of all glares. Brick narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, a pout on his face.

The rest of the class was fairly peaceful. Momoko was relieved that she had actually gotten through the boy's thick skull. She thought that she could never do it. Miracles _did happen_, after all.

The bell rang, and her face lit up. School was finally out! Momoko grabbed her things and happily headed toward her locker, hoping to ditch her book from the previous class.

Momoko walked in the door of her home, releasing a heavy sigh of exhaustion. Between not understanding what was going on in math to getting numerous scrapes from mistakes while pole vaulting during phy-ed, the day was rough. And there wasn't a soul around to talk to about it!

_Not like that's anything new..._

She sighed, trying to think of what she was going to do that day. Nothing came to mind, other than chores.

First thing was first, though. The redhead ran upstairs with her belongings and tossed them onto the floor next to her desk. She grinned and then tossed herself onto the bed. Momoko looked at her laptop from upside down on her bed. It looked like there were two new messages.

_Oh well. I'll just check them later..._ she thought lazily as the breeze swept through her hair. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

Another breeze blew in through the window. Momoko opened her eyes and spotted a paper airplane on the ground. She raised an eyebrow and sat up on her bed. Swinging her legs around the bed, she tried to think of whether she had made any paper airplanes lately.

_This isn't mine..._

The girl stood up and knelt down to pick up the paper airplane. She unfolded it. Inside was a short note, in what almost seemed like chicken scratches.

"'Momoko, look out the window'," she said, reading the note out loud. She blinked in surprise.

Having been summoned to the window, she rushed over to the window, curious as to what she was supposed to see.

"Oi, Momoko!"

Her heart sank. Brick had, apparently, followed her home. And she wasn't in the least bit happy about it. Her facial features even showed it. She glared down at him.

"Why did you follow me home?! Don't I have to deal with you at school enough?!" she shouted down to him. He frowned.

"I stopped by to say..."

"Say what?!"

"I stopped by to say that I'm sorry!" he finally exclaimed, a very faint blush on his face. Momoko blinked in surprise. Then she remembered why she was annoyed with him.

"If you're so sorry, then why don't you stop?!" she asked him seriously. The girl noticed him flinch visibly, as if that was the last question he wanted her to ask him.

There was a moment of silence.

"I...I...I can't help it! You're just so much fun to tease...!" he said, his blush having grown deeper. Momoko looked down at him with an indecipherable look on her face.

_She_ didn't even know what to think.

Brick fled quickly. Momoko stared after him as he ran off. As he disappeared into the distance, she began to think deeply about what had just happened, and especially about what her gut was telling her. She walked over to her bed and let herself fall down onto it, on her back.

The redhead stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Something was bothering her...

_Was that...a confession...?_

* * *

In case you're wondering, the entire time frame of this fanfic is about twenty minutes. (:


End file.
